1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a balance correction control apparatus, a balance correction system and an electric storage system.
The contents of the following Japanese patent application are incorporated herein by reference:
NO. 2014-130748 filed on Jun. 25, 2014.
The contents of the following PCT patent application are incorporated herein by reference:
NO. PCT/JP2015/068352 filed on Jun. 25, 2015.
2. Related Art
A balance correction circuit is proposed that is designed to correct the voltages between a number of electric storage cells connected in series (see Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 2006-067742, 2008-017605, 2009-232660 and 2012-210109).
Even if the voltages are corrected between the electric storage cells, variability may occur between the SOCs of the electric storage cells.